


raise him right, together

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Flirting, Halloween Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slang, Teasing, but is cute soooo, cursing, goose is...stupid but endearing, jessie is good and perfect, max is max, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: The kid was dressed in a paper-mache replica of his dad's helmet, and whatever black they could find in the toddler's dresser drawer- meant to represent the leather of Goose's work uniform.





	raise him right, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DapperSkull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSkull/gifts).



It was not overwhelmingly difficult to choose a Halloween costume for Sprog; it wasn't as if the child cared enough to choose for himself at this age, and Goose had been the most adamant about his idea. Therefore, the kid was dressed in a paper-mache replica of his dad's helmet, and whatever black they could find in the toddler's dresser drawer- meant to represent the leather of Goose's work uniform. 

(Jessie had maybe wanted to see her boy dressed as a pirate, or maybe a ghost, but in the end her idea was proven inferior, and Goose rejoiced to a background of amused smirks from his lovers).

 

Goose himself was wearing Max's work uniform, and Max was donning Goose's. Jesse had no costume, because she figured Halloween would be a good time for her to take a spa day. In return for taking care of her boys and Sprog most of the time, Goose and Max would take the kid trick-or-treating and give her some well-deserved alone time (together they’d raise the kid right). They had both bought her gifts, soap and underwear, and Sprog had planted a somewhat wet kiss against her cheek before the three had set out that night.

 

.

 

"Hey kiddo!" Goose was all-but-shouting, limping across the yard on one good leg, "ya wanna ride on my bike tonight?" Max smirked at that,  and a higher pitch "no!" emitted from the house nearly immediately.

"Aw, it's your mother ruining all the fun!" Goose laughed again, maybe he had been serious, but he probably hadn't. He never blamed Jessie for anything anyways, she was perfect in his eyes (as in Max's). 

Max huffed out a laugh as Sprog climbed into the passenger seat of the Interceptor, eyes wide and grinning.

 

Max opened the back seat with a gruff flourish, gesturing Goose to sit inside.

"I should get to drive y'know," Goose whined, sliding into the backseat anyways. Goose whined more than Sprog sometimes... which made sense considering how many words Sprog knew (significantly less), but was a lot less believable when you factored in their ages. Goose was a literal child, but Max had learned to love him for it (...although Jessie still had yet to find that aspect of him charming).

 

Max tossed Goose’s helmet, his for the night, into the backseat, nailing Jim right in the shoulder as he put the key in the ignition and yanked the door shut. Goose yipped, sprawled out and cradling his shoulder as the car sprung to life.

 

"Seatbelts!" was an exclamation that only applied to Sprog, and since he wasn't quite old enough to figure out how to work the mechanism for himself, Max stretched over the divider and situated it for him. Once he finished with that task, he called out again "seatbelts!' and shot Goose a grin.

 

"Yeah, yeah, ya soek." Jim fastened the seat-belt over the seat that his legs were currently rested in. It provided absolutely no safety, but produced the clicking noise to demonstrate to Sprog that "yes, even adults have to wear seatbelts”. Max did not fasten a seatbelt, because he was a  _ professional _ .

  
  


Halfway down the road, Goose sat up because of a headache, maneuvering his legs to untangle them from the seatbelt. Still a little bitter about having to sit in the backseat like a child (although mostly just for dramatics), he blew a stream of cool air against the back of Max's neck. There was no response to the tease, and Goose jabbed the back of the seat with a boot.

 

"Ay! Watch it Goosey, it's a new car!"

 

"I know." And even though Max couldn't see it, he knew that Goose was now smiling gaily, and returned to driving with no worries. 

Sprog giggled a little, and Max knew that Goose had pulled a face, but there were no more incidents until they had reached the city. 

 

.

 

Sprog was fidgeting in his seat, bouncing up and down in glee and babbling as Max unclipped the seatbelt and helped him out of the car. Next, Max opened the backseat for Goose in the same dramatic way as before to be was greeted with a harsh kick to the gut. 

He doubled over laughing as Goose shimmied his way out of the seat.

 

Once Goose was upright, they shared a kiss until Sprog's yanking on Max's pant leg became too urgent to resist. Goose laughed again as they parted, noting the look of shock on Max's face as Sprog's teeth then sank into his leg.

 

"Shit-! What the-." 

A burst of giggles hushed Max quickly, and the small glimpse of fondness quickly turned into harsh judgement as he caught Goose's eyes with a feisty glare. 

 

"Did-you teach 'im that?"

 

More laughing, and Goose was shaking his head, wiping away a tear with a flourish as the hearty laughing faded into giggles and then into near silence- only the shuffling of Sprog’s feet on the asphalt as he bustled around excitedly.

 

"Must'a been Jesse!" Goose noted, laughing again, before adding "but.. from experience..." He lowered his voice, "It is a pretty good way to get what I want out of you, isn't it?". 

Goose leaned forward for another kiss, nipping at Max's lip during, before hastily tending to the toddler to make sure there wasn't any more biting- any biting directed at Goose at least.

 

Max barked out a laugh. "I think you've got it backw'rds don't ya?" A mutter just loud enough for Goose to hear and flush. 

Max took over tending to Sprog, fixing the fastenings on the costume with a practiced efficiency, an efficiency born from fastening his own uniform so many times over the years, but also from fixing Goose's, which frequently found ways to be unfastened in their breaks between chases...

 

Max hoisted Sprog up onto a shoulder and bounced him for a second, before setting off across the parking lot- leaving Jim behind, blushing, at the car. Jim reached in for a second, retrieved the helmet that Max had chucked at him earlier, and caught up to the other two with a quick, uneven jog. He shoved the helmet onto Max's head and then trotted up to walk beside him, catching his hand.

 

Max was grinning, but you couldn't see it beneath the shadowed visor of Goose's motorcycle helmet. He had never really been fond of holidays, but this one was different. He was thinking about Jesse, enjoying herself at home with a bath-bomb and a pre-recorded season finale of some god-awful reality show she'd been saving for the occasion. He twisted his neck awkwardly to look up at his boy, smiling giddy and oh-so-excited to be dressed up like his  _ dad _ and about to eat enough candy to keep him up for the next eight years. Goose had that same giddy smile on his face, but not at the thought of candy and costumes (although that was something he was definitely looking forward to: the dad-tax granting him a percentage of Sprog's loot, and guaranteeing that Sprog would not be the only one having a very fitful over-caffeinated night). He was smiling giddy just from being there, with his  _ family _ and from holding Max's hand. Max found himself smiling too; he could enjoy himself too because... why the hell not?

  
  



End file.
